Pokemon Fantasy School
by LugiaFanRS
Summary: Hello. Just to clarify, the Korrina frequently mentioned in every single chapter IS the Korrina from Pokemon, and the main character IS a dude! Anyway, start the story, and make sure to leave a review. Please, you're all I've got people! I put over a day's effort into Chapter 1! Seriously. I accidentally left my PC on all night. Really. I hope you enjoy.


Chapter 1: Only the Beginning

I was devastated by a recent event. My father had signed me up for summer school when everyone insisted he hadn't. If I had to deal with anything else like that, my dark energy might have peaked. But then, my dad came in. He knew (but didn't care) that when I almost had full dark energy, it was a risk to even go near me. He made a long list of ridiculous commands. He then gave me the list. He also said "If you don't do this, you're grounded for a month!" He was always like this. 11 years, wasted with my father.

It was about time I had to go to school. I remember him telling me to skip school to get some very ridiculous objects. I stared at the list, then used my Psychic Link ability to connect to my true memory. Everything on the list didn't have a good purpose. Who would need a maid costume? It wasn't even close to Halloween! I left for school, dropping the list intentionally in a shredder. To protect myself from my father who might barge in randomly, I brought my Shovel Claws so he wouldn't go near me, my MP3 player (equipped with all of Shadow the Hedgehog's themes) so I wouldn't be able to hear him, and, of course, my Psychic Link ability also connects me with my true (but not true) powers.

I got on the bus. I grabbed my MP3 out of my backpack and began listening to Julien-K's "This Machine" when everyone took notice of my rage levels. Then Korrina, one of the hottest girls in the school, took notice. Almost every boy in the school tried to sit next to her. I then opened my spellbook to the "Protective Spells" section. None of the spells would work against my dad, knowing he would use a spellbook of his to completely destroy my shield. If that occured, I would have to wait 24 hours to summon another. I finally began to cool down, when I noticed my dad's truck chasing the bus... "Oh dear." I said. I then teleported on top of the bus and opened my spellbook to "Chaos Spells." I fired several hundred Chaos Spears at the truck, which knocked it back quite a ways. I teleported back inside. Knowing dad would follow me to school, I took precautionary measures.

We got to school. I rushed to my locker to ensure that my dad wouldn't get there first. Once there, I used my highest level skill - Illusions - to set him off track. I knew it wouldn't stop him for long, though. If anything, it would only hinder my progress. I kept on going. I changed the MP3 player to "Mt. Dedede." I opened my spellbook and found "Guardian Spirit" which also allowed me to mend a spirit into anything I desired. I looked in my locker to notice a small wooden box with a red button on it. I took it out and pressed the button. Almost like magic, it turned into a stick, then a replica of King Dedede's mallet. Nobody would be able to stop me. I also noticed several new spellbooks, each consisting of a different element. Fire, Thunder, Air, and Darkness.

Continuing careful movements, I went to the Grand Hall. I had about an hour before school started. It was a massive room. Any interference from my father wouldn't be a problem, considering I had the hammer and spellbooks. I also had hand-to-hand combat training (Not with my dad.) I found a section of the room with punching bags. I tried my "Rapid-Punch Technique" on one, breaking it in less than 3 seconds. "You kidding? This is too easy," I said. Continuing on with others, my punching speed suddenly went down drastically, to an almost stopped state. Somebody placed a titanium punching bag in front of me. "Grahhhhhhhhhhh..." I groaned quietly for almost a minute straight, getting louder as I went on. Korrina asked nobody in particular, "What could he be doing..." Then, my eyes shot open wide as I shouted "BOOYAH!" A powerful uppercut struck the bag. My fist stuck in for about four seconds before I fell to the ground. Korrina and several others leaned over me. I was unconcious, having used all of my energy in one punch. My fist was still glowing.

I woke up to find my hand wrapped in bandages, still glowing for the hour I was knocked out. I got up and walked through the hall to math. Something odd was going on, however. It seemed all the teachers had left or something. Was I out for 8 hours? Unlikely, but possible. I went outside and noticed that the school gym was in a party. Confused, I walked over there to see just what the big idea was. It was apparently just a random party everyone decided to throw. I was still questioned about the punch incident. How could I use nearly all of my energy in a single punch? I noticed the upstairs room was barricaded. The school gym had about 3 floors, very odd for a place like this. I walked over to the stairs, when the guards blocked me, threatening me with their assault rifles. "Why would you carry damn assault rifles in a school zone?!" They prepared to shoot when I rapid-punched the guns out of their hands. They seemed to be scared, so they backed away slowly before sprinting out the front door. I heard a quiet groaning upstairs, like somebody was hurt. I went upstairs to find an empty room with more guards. I used my dark spellbook to constrict them in shadow energy, then I ran upstairs. The door was locked...

Suddenly, my rage peaked, and my fist started to glow again. I jumped backwards, then forwards, punching the door into pieces in mid-jump. I couldn't believe what I saw: Korrina was injured or something. Either way, she was in pain. I sprinted over to her to make sure she was ok. Her clothes had tears where they shouldn't have been. Her injuries were mainly to her legs, seeming like a horrible incident. I used my Psychic Link to figure out what the problem was. "Ok... Yeah... Oh... ..." Once I figured it out, my dark energy peaked. "When my dark energy peaks, my attack power, agility, defensive power, and number of spells increase. They won't know what hit them..." I let out an evil laugh before warping to find the criminals, leaving Korrina unconcious. I would obviously come back later, but now isn't the time.


End file.
